Érase una vez
by mxndaddy
Summary: ... un ángel y un humano. AkaKuro.
Sin editar. Escrito mientras estaba escuchando "Reila" de The Gazette, aunque no tiene mucho que ver. Tal vez tenga una segunda parte.

Dedicado a una mujer que apodo "Pija", pero más espero que esto lo lea en Wattpad, so, no hace falta nombrarla por aquí.

Creo que es la segunda vez que digo, además de la persona a la que se lo dedico: "Lamento toda persona que lea esto". Reila me puso deprimida. Y más cuando se cortó la luz, y todo lo que tenía escrito, se esfumó como granos de arena entre mis dedos. Luego de aquello, tuve que (y antes del apagón también) escribirlo y borrarlo, ya que no me gustaba el resultado, enésimas veces.

Muchas gracias.

 **Érase una vez  
**... Un ángel y un humano.

H _abía una vez, un ángel caído, en la Tierra._

 _El ángel era especial. Sus alas eran hermosas y puras. Esas alas que fueron cruelmente arrancadas de él. Y aun así, el ángel tenía una belleza y una inocencia como ninguno. Tenía decisión. Estaba decidido a nunca abandonar a los demás, a nunca rendirse... A jamás dejarse llevar por los sentimientos negativos._

 _Él, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, comenzó a padecer y reconocer sentimientos como la felicidad, la diversión, la alegría, la amabilidad, la emoción, la satisfacción..._

 _Pero, lastimosamente, en un corto intervalo, también conoció al egoísmo, a la tristeza, a la desesperación, al vacío, a los engaños... A lo más obscuro del ser humano._

 _Y una vez, cuando intentaba mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que no sentía nada, lo encontró. Encontró a un humano único. A uno que lo ayudó, a uno que se preocupó por él, a uno que le preguntó verdaderamente cómo se sentía, alguien que lo quiso y le extendió su mano entre toda la indiferencia que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, se percató de que este humano estaba más desasosegado que cualquier otro y, que estaba solo; que se sentía demasiado solo. Entonces se prometió apoyarlo, socorrerlo y protegerlo. Hizo una promesa inquebrantable; él se convirtió en su ángel guardián. Porque él lo amaba en demasía. Lo amaba más que a su propio creador, como si ese humano fuera en realidad el que le dio un motivo para vivir._

 _Y aun así, el ángel estaba consciente de aquello. Que, al transformarse en su guardián, su salvador lo miraría indiferente como los demás. Porque a éste le disgustaba ser observado con lástima. ¡Pero el ángel no le tenía lástima! ¡El ángel solamente quería refugiarlo de todo lo que sintió al llegar! Y eso, el humano, no lo comprendía..._

 _Ahora, la voz del ángel ya no lo alcanzaba. Ahora, el humano lo odiaba. En esos momentos, uno de ellos quería huir de la realidad, y el otro apoyarlo para que no sobrelleve toda la carga solo. El humano era terco, al mismo tiempo. No aceptó su ayuda. Así que, cuando el ángel empezó a romperse, el humano comenzó a repararse gracias a alguien ajeno. Y el ángel se sintió impotente al no poder hacerle feliz durante esos seis años en que lo conoció, y en cambio, un desconocido lo logró en unos segundos._

 _El ángel le dijo: "Aunque sea una mentira, por favor, dime que alguna vez te he hecho sentir feliz...". Sin embargo, el humano se rió. Lo negó. No admitió que todo lo risueño que era, que lo puro, que lo benévolo, que las sonrisas y que todo lo dulce del ángel fue el que lo hizo no desgarrarse desde adentro._

 _El ángel se rompió ante esto._

 _El ángel lloró._

 _El ángel sufrió como nunca antes._

 _El ángel pudo contemplar cómo su pobre y magullado corazón se encogía y despedazaba._

 _El ángel observó cómo sus alas fueron desprendidas de sus últimas y pocas plumas blancas, siendo teñidas de un profundo carmesí._

 _El ángel odió al humano. No, no. El ángel quiso odiar al humano._

 _El ángel no fue capaz de cumplirlo._

 _El ángel recordó que el humano lo odiaba con mucha intensidad. Y, en la habitación que ocupaba de un deshabitado edificio, lúgubre y colmado de suciedad, goteante de agua impura, plagado de alimañas y seres no queridos, se preguntó cómo el humano podía odiarlo. Y así, él lo haría. Sin embargo, nunca halló la respuesta._

 _Una vez, el ángel se cansó..._

 _Sólo y una última vez, el ángel exclamó y llamó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amado humano. Y el humano lo ignoró. Y la garganta del ángel se desgarró. Todo en él lo hizo._

 _... El humano lo visitó._

 _Empero... el ángel... El ángel ya había desaparecido._

 _El ángel había muerto de desamor y desalentación._

 _El ángel ya... no soporto tanto dolor._

 _El ángel ya no tuvo más voz para gritarle e implorarle que le tome importancia, que lo ame, que le ayude con la soledad de su ya escaso corazón..._

 _En los susurros de las nubes, se decía que el ángel se llamaba "Kuroko Tetsuya"._

 _En los susurros del bosque, se decía de que el humano tenía de nombre "Akashi Seijuro"._

 _En los rumores de las lágrimas, se hizo capaz oír que ambos nunca pudieron amarse._

 **[ F** uiste la razón de mi ser,  
el motivo de mi existencia,  
lo que más he amado en mi casi sempiterna vida.  
Sin embargo, también te has vuelto mi muerte,  
mi sufrimiento, mi angustia... Mi perdición.  
Tú, mi amada perdición **. ]**

* * *

Pd: Kuroko se suicidó, ¡ajúa!


End file.
